KSCW
This article is not to be confused with real life KSCW Channel 33, a CW affiliate in Wichita, Kansas. KSCW is CW affiliate serving the Paradise City, CA area. It broadcasts on channel 12, its the only CW affiliate owned by FOX Television Stations. Historical Note On July 22, 1999 KSCW (KWBS at the time) along with soon to be sister station KFPL switched channel positions from Channel 11 to Channel 12 Newscasts KSCW was a TV Station that was owned by Tribune Broadcasting (50% owned by Tribune now) and produced it's own newscasts. On June 29, 2014 FOX Television Stations announced that they'll be purchasing KSCW and sister station KCOD from Tribune Broadcasting, due to FCC laws, that was a big "No-No", and thus, they chose to acquire only KSCW, however, Tribune wasn't willing to let go of said station, but did offer to let Fox own the station while they operate it, Fox went through with the offer, effectively making KSCW a sister station of KFPL. According to the station's director, had KSCW become a Fox owned and operated CW station, they would've shut down KSCW's news department. On September 2014, KSCW launched a brand new 4 A.M. morning newscast and a 10 P.M. newscast (KSCW at the time, was one of the odd men out of The CW affiliates with their prime-time newscasts being at 11 P.M, rather than at 10 P.M.). In May of 2017, the 11 P.M. weekend newscast was discontinued, along with the weekday 10 P.M. newscast, due to low ratings. the weekend 11 P.M newscast was replaced with a 10 P.M. weekend newscast, while the 11 P.M. weekday newscast was extended to be at 11:30. On December 27, 2018, It was announced that KSCW would move to the Ocean View area of Paradise City on March 15th, after 12 years at being at their Downtown Studios. From January 31st, to March 14th; many of the recognizable set pieces started to disappear, and soon, the newscasts started to be done in the newsroom, rather than their usual set, because, simply put, they were moving everything to Ocean View. at the end of their final 11 P.M. newscast at their Downtown studio (March 14), anchors said "Goodbye and farewell Downtown." to their viewers. For the first newscast in their new studio, the morning news anchors said "Hello and welcome, Ocean View", in a parallel to the former quote in the final newscast at the previous studio. Newscast Music history *WMAR 1985 News Theme (1986-1989) *News Series 2001 - Gari Media Group (1989-1995) *Eyewitness Primetime - Edd Kalehoff Productions (1995-1998) *ABC News Affiliate Music Package - Score Productions (1998-2002) *Newswire - 615 Music (2002-2006) *Flashpoint - 615 Music (2006-2009) *WPIX News - Non-Stop Music (2009-2015. Now used for news closes only) *WB11 Morning News - Non-Stop Music (2009-Present) *WPIX 2010 News Theme (2015-Present) Digital Television Digital Channels The station's digital signal is multiplexed KSCW shut down its analog signal, over VHF channel 12, on June 12, 2009, as part of the federally mandated transition from analog to digital television. The station's digital signal remained on its pre-transition UHF channel 36, using PSIP to display KSCW's virtual channel as 12 on digital television receivers. Gallery Kups1986.png|KUPS logo from 1986-1989 KUPS1989.png|KUPS logo from 1989-1992 KUPS1992.png|KUPS logo from 1992-1995 KWBS 1995.png|KWBS logo from 1995-1999 KWBS 1999.png|KWBS' 1995 logo with the 12, used from 1999-2004 KWBS 2004.png|KWBS logo from 2004-2006 KSCW12 2006.png|Logo used from 2006-2009 CW 12 News 2006.png|logo used in newscasts (2006-2009) The CW 12.png|Logo used from 2009-2015 KSCW12.png|Logo in horizontal Order KSCW News open (2004-2006).png|News open (2004-2006) KSCW News open (2006-2009).png|KSCW's former news open (2006-2009) KSCW morning news open 2009-2014, 2014-2015.png|News open used for morning Newscasts (2009-2015) KSCW news open 2011-2014, 2014-2015.png|News open used from 2009-2015 KSCW12 News open.png|KSCW's News Open as of 2015 KSCW weather alert.png|Severe thunderstorm alert that aired in late 2015 Station ID 1 (CW 12).png|Toozai Station ID (circa 2012) KSCW DTV Transition copy.png|The last image of KSCW-TV's Analog Signal before being shut off at 12:00 PM on June 12, 2009 KSCW New Studio.png|KSCW's Current studio as of 2019 Category:Channel 12 Category:CW affiliated stations Category:Paradise City Category:California Fox Television Stations Category:Tribune Broadcasting Category:Former independent stations Category:Former WB network affiliates Category:Former WB affiliates Category:Television channels and stations established in 1986